Beach Time
by SheDreamsFiction
Summary: Sequel to Sakura Kiss. The gang goes out to hang at the beach; though Tsuna doesn't want to join in with everyone. Her attention is on Hibari and his sexy body- wow! Hold on their Tsuna! 18xF!27 LIME


**Title: **_**Beach Time**_

**By:** SheDreamsFiction (And credit to Mana Midnight for helping and proof reading! Love you!)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR, If I did, it would be a total mess.

**Summary:** Sequel to Sakura Kiss. The gang goes out to hang at the beach; though Tsuna doesn't want to join in with everyone. Her attention is on Hibari and his sexy body- wow! Hold on their Tsuna! 18xF!27

**Words:** 1,282

It was a nice day. Good enough to go to the beach. That what reborn had said, and took them to. Everyone was there. Her, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Kyoko, Haru, Lambo, Reborn, Hibari, well you get the idea. And yes, Tsuna said hibari. Shocking really.

"Tsuna-Chan, are you going to take off your jacket?" Kyoko asked

"Ah! I-I can't swim… so I decided to stay here while everyone else plays in the water." She told her with a blush.

"But that's no fun!" Haru cried out

"It's fine! I promise. No need to worry over me." She said

Both girls frowned but decided to let Tsuna have her way.

"Juudaime! I'll stay with you!" Gokudera told her

"N-No need! I think lambo and Ipin would like someone to play with in the water." She asked Gokudera

Gokudera didn't want to leave his beloved 10th but she asked him to watch the children. But he's her right hand man, if she asked anything she will get it.

"Ha Ha, sounds like fun. Count me in Gokudera." Yamamoto cripped happly.

"Sound great, Yamamoto can help you. I know they are a handful sometimes." Tsuna cheered on.

Growling Gokudera gave into Tsuna's request and let Yamamto help him.

Tsuna sighed it was boring sitting under the beach umbrella while watching everyone play and have fun. But she couldn't tell them, meaning Kyoko and Haru, the real reason as to why she doesn't want to join them. Pouting, she looked down at her collar and pulled the jacket outwards. Sighing, her depression increased. They look small to her while every other girl's was big, lump, and luscious.

"Hey cutie~ why are you sitting here all alone? Don't you want to have some fun?"

"We'll show you a real great day and night you won't forget."

"So join us."

Tsuna looked up three almost scary looking guys were in front of her. Gulping she scooting back and pulled her jacket and frowned. The others noticed it also when guy #1 pointed it out.

"Hey, Hey. Why are you wearing a jacket in the middle of the day at the beach?" Guy # 1 asked

"That's no fun cutie Let's take it off."

"We'll help you take it off."

One grabbed her left arm, another grabbled her right arm, and the last one grabbed the end of the jacket. Tsuna eyes widen. They were going to really force her out of her jacket.

"No! Stop it!" She yelled out

They laughed to themselves while Tsuna struggled to get out of their grip. Tears formed in her eyes knowing no one was going to help her. They were almost done taking off her jacket when they heard a voice.

"What are you herbivore think you're doing to what's mine?" A cold and enraged voice came from behind them.

All four blinked and looked for the person of the voice. The three boys broke out in sweat.

"Hibari-San!" Tsuna cried out in joy

They let go of Tsuna and backed away.

"Just to be fair man, We didn't know she had a boyfriend."

"Y-Yea a-and she was seducing us too…"

"Seducing? Is that true Tsunahime?" Hibari looked at her.

"No! I was outing here minding my own business until they appeared Hibari-San!" Tsuna told him truthfully.

"Tch. Kamikorse." Hibari said and attack the boys.

It had been a while since anyone had talked to Tsuna- much less walked by where she was sitting. Anyone, man, and child who walked by was given a glare by the boy who sat beside her.

"Umm…Hibari-San?" Tsuna voiced

"What?" Hibari asked without looking up from his book.

"Never mind."

She looked back at the ground blushing. He may be reading a book but he was shirtless. So she could see every well toned part of his body. Every now and then she would be peaking from the corner of her eye. She had to admit, he body was that of a god. Tsuna blushed, how could she be thinking about this! He was also one of her guardians too! Sure they shared a kiss during the Sakura Viewing festival, but this is different!

"Tsunahime, will you stop looking at me in the corner of your eyes." Hibari told her

Tsuna 'ep'd!' and turned her head to the other side, hoping to hide her blush. He knew! He knew all this time and now finally voiced it! Oh god, does this mean that he also saw her longing and wanting stares… How she could die from the embarrassment.

"Tsunahime, look at me." Hibari ordered her.

Tsuna didn't turn to look at him. She kept her back to him, hoping he would let her hide her embarrassment. But he didn't, instead he grabbed the hood of her jacket and pushed her further underneath the umbrella and lay on top of her.

"H-Hibari-San?" She called out to him quietly almost scared.

Hibari grabbed the zipper of Tsuna's jacket. Not with his hands but with his teeth. Smirking at her expression, he pulled it down half way then moved the upper part of the jacket off her. Before he could get a look at her breast, Tsuna has covered them with her arms blushing. Hibari glared at her.

"What are you doing Tsunahime." He demanded from her

Tsuna didn't look at him; instead her head was to the side blushing. Hibari kept his eyes on her waiting for a reply but soon his patience ran out and grabbed her wrist. This caught her attention, quickly looking at him her eyes asking him questions. But he didn't answer them instead he pulled her wrists above her head. He smirked at his victory and looked at her chest.

"NO! Please don't look Hibari-San!" Tsuna cried out

"Tch. Herbivore, your testing my patience. Why do you keep stopping me." He asked with his angry voice.

"Their small and ugly! Compared to the other women on the beach, mine…mine..." Tsuna said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Do you think I care about how the other women look? Geeze you're more stupid then I thought Tsunahime." Hibari told her

Tsuna blinked at looked at him threw the tears in her eyes. He didn't care about how the others looked? All this time she had worried over something so stupid…She also wanted to call herself stupid. She was about to open her mouth to say something but Hibari covered it with his. Gasping from the shock of the sudden kiss he pushed his tongue into her mouth. He explored every part of her mouth. She had tasted like vanilla, very sweet vanilla.

"Hibari-San…" Tsuna moaned

A hand brushed gently against her collarbone, and she gasped in surprise as the hand grasped the very thing of her embarrassment before she could protest.

"You are mine, Tsunahime, and I would not want you if you were any different." He said, his normally harsh voice sounding husky as he muttered in her ear, licking the shell of it with a quick jab of his tongue. Tsuna panted, one hand trying to push him away half heartedly.

"We're… we're in public, Hibari-san…" She replied, her voice trembling as she arched her back into his fondling hand. He grunted and pulled back, a light blush staining his cheeks as he turned to glare at anyone who might be watching them.

Tsuna blushed when he turned his attention back to her. Her mouth was pouting; she had wanted more attention from Hibari. Hibari leaned loomed in and kissed her gentle on her sweet lips.

"Now put the jacket back on. Your body is for my eyes only." Hibari ordered and watched her jacket fall onto her shoulders.

**HA AH! I finish! All in one day. This came to me this morning so while out of house, I've been writing down the first half and the rest was done home. And….I cheated on the lime…. D: I had my friend write it for me since I don't know how to do lime… Credit goes to Mana Midnight for helping me!**


End file.
